


a slightly altered sense of justice

by master_ofthe_winds (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not beta-read, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ACE ATTORNEY AU, slight tw for the murder case details!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/master_ofthe_winds
Summary: 'Just because we are courtroom enemies, we don't have to be the same outside of it. I believe it's about time to transform the rivalry into closer and warmer bonds, don't you think so as well?''Isn't that what we are currently handling?'____Or: the Byakuya and de Nohr families were decades-long courtroom rivals, but the latest generations might just change that.





	a slightly altered sense of justice

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY HERE WE GO
> 
> shoutout to @memesanddreamsandtakumis on instagram for whom did I write this! its almost 3 am and i have zero regrets! 
> 
> pls enjoy!!

Papers and empty coffee cups scattered around the room, alongside with some video game cartridges, DVDs and food; nothing new for Byakuya Anything Agency.  
Takumi sighs tiredly; not only was he left alone in the office for the time being, but Hinoka and Ryoma were in court, and if he was usually alright with that, well, this time was definitely an exception. It's not like he hated spending time with Shiro, but...  
'Die! Die! Die!!!' the aformentioned boy shouted alongside with the game, one hand on the gamepad and the other shoving Doritos into his mouth.  
He sure was distracting.  
Gnawing on his lip, Takumi scanned the paper once again; criminal cases were usually the ones they specialized in, and this one was no exception, but the leading prosecutor will be Leo de Nohr. Takumi elicits a low groan which is immediately muffled by gunshot sounds. The de Nohr family, just like his, were all lawyers; despite that, the families - Takumi's always being the defending attorneys and Leo's being the prosecutors was an actual tradition among both sides - have been rivaling for, let's say, an unknown-yet-almost-too-long set of time.  
As if reading his thoughts, the prosecutor texts Takumi almost immediately.  
Prosecutor de Nohr: So we're stuck on the same case again, Byakuya?  
Prosecutor de Nohr: Let's get it started.  
***  
'Not guilty!' the judge's voice roars and echoes through the courtroom walls; the gallery booms as though replying.  
'A case well done,' Ryoma smiles brightly and pats his sister on the shoulder as prosecutor Iago growls in the distance and then leaves.  
'That was a tough one, but we managed,' Hinoka grins at Ryoma as well, hands clutched into fists on her hips. She doesn't, however, expect a colder hand on her scapula a moment after and a husky, low voice whispering into her ear.  
'Nicely done, sweetie.'  
Hinoka gasps and jumps before turning around; that, obviously enough, was Camilla. 'Ca- Prosecutor de Nohr! What are you doing here?'  
'Me? What can I do here but watch an old friend defending a client?'   
'But why?'  
'But can't I?' Camilla raises her eyebrows and shrugs, a hand playing with her own long lilac locks, 'Besides, you do acknowledge my... ah, _admiration_ for your courtroom work, do you?'  
'Well, yeah,' the red-haired young woman stutters, blushing violently and turning her gaze away before she is interrupted by a ringing noise.  
'Ah, excuse me, will you? It's Corrin.'  
Hinoka tries her best not to sigh when she hears that name; twins separated with one relating to a family and the other to another. Chaotic and, for most part, heartbreaking. Only then does she realize she hasn't answered yet.  
'Oh, uhm, of course. See you later, Prosecutor de Nohr.'  
'Oh, please, it's Camilla for you,' she winks, turns around, her hair flipping, and answers the call.  
Ryoma's cackling by now, a pretty rare sight it was.  
'Well, thank gods you weren't flirting at work.'  
Hinoka cries out and lightly punches her older brother in his side while he keeps laughing.  
***  
Leo's sure he was on his 15th coffee cup that night and unsure just when did he start texting with Mr. Takumi Byakuya.  
Byakuya: I think Ryoma once told me of a prosecutor who always drank coffee.  
A murder, obviously. Some pretty bad mutilation.  
Byakuya: As in the courtroom. Coffee.  
If Felicia's autopsy report was to be believed, (and it usually was, as despite her behavioral klutziness, she was actually good at her forensics job) the abdomen was slashed open with, supposedly, a butcher knife, and the intestines have been sticking out. Just what sadist could've done it?  
Byakuya: And he splashed the coffee on Ryoma.  
The time of death is approximately 7:56 PM. There was also a trauma from a blunt object on the victim. A bottle of perfume with the accused's fingerprints was found nearby.  
Byakuya: The prosecutors are a bit off, eh?  
Me: What did you just text?  
Leo could almost imagine the attorney snorting this instant.  
Byakuya: Well, you sure are a crazy pack, aren't you?  
Me: Starting an insanity level competition, aren't YOU?  
Leo grabs his phone with both hands and grins. Suddenly, the case doesn't seem to matter much anymore.  
***  
'We're back and we won, as usual!' Ryoma announced, unlocking the door. Suddenly, the PS4 is off as the little mon- um, Shiro is up and running towards his father.  
'Daddy!' he squeals happily, wrapping his small arms around Ryoma, the latter petting his son's head, 'How was the case? Was it hard? Who was the prosecutor?'  
'Please don't tell me it was Camilla de Nohr,' Takumi grins from beside the coffee table, 'we've seen enough of your sweet talk already.'  
'Now-now, Taku, if we keep up the teasing, we won't get a wedding invitation!' Shiro waves his finger teasingly, his voice humorously 'mature.' Takumi giggles.  
'Why must you always gang up on me?!' Hinoka waves her hands before setting them on hips, 'Why couldn't we speak of Takumi and Leo?'  
'What?' the younger brother speaks up, 'Seriously? Me? Him? _Byakuya Hinoka, kimi wa atama ga kuretteiru!_ '  
The aformentioned girl just opened her mouth to reply, yet a non-Japanese speaking, clearly annoyed Shiro interrupted.  
'But what about daddy and Mr. Xander?'  
'If you think of it, Leo had told me of his brother being 'saddled with unnecessary feelings' thanks to Ryoma,' Takumi's gaze is away and the corners of his mouth are down, but something about him makes Ryoma realize his inner joy of torturing his family with private questions.  
'We're simply old colleagues, that's it!'  
***  
Leo is standing in front of a mirror.  
'It's alright, brother!' Camilla cooes beside him, adjusting his collar. 'It's not like you want to impress the Byakuya boy, do you?'  
'Well, not the way you try to do so with his sister.'  
Camilla furrows her eyebrows; behind them, Xander snorts.  
'You're pursuing justice first, Leo, remember that,' he puts his hand on Leo's shoulder, 'besides, we're always here for you if you feel bad.'  
Leo's smile is small, but natural and grateful. He stares in his brother's eyes through the reflection.  
'Thank you.'  
***  
At first, Leo wasn't sure how did Takumi pull these tricks off. Upon closer inspection, he found out these weren't tricks in first place. Apparently, this one time the victim's stalker and admirer has sliced his love open and pinned the crime on her wife.  
... Disturbing, to say the least.  
'Masterfully done, as usual, Byakuya,' Leo shakes Takumi's hand carefully, almost tenderly as he stares into these warm, deep hazelnut brown eyes, and he feels his heart swell with affec-  
_Leo de Nohr, don't you dare go there,'_ a voice inside him shouts.  
'Ah, uhm, thank you, prosecutor de Nohr,' Takumi is blushing, the same person who shouted insults at him in their first months of work in the same courtroom was blushing probably because of him, and an another voice inside Leo has awakened. _'Go ahead, dummy.'_ Camilla's voice, he thought and suppressed a groan.  
'So, well, Mr Byakuya...' Leo darts his gaze away, '...would you like to go to a restaurant or a café together sometime?'  
Takumi is caught by surprise. This is evident.  
'Oh, sure! How about... Jacob's Dishes, this Thursday, at 7:30 PM? Corrin and Kamui's friend runs the place, so we would probably get a discount,' he laughs and Leo wants to hear more of his laughter, gods, 'It's a date.'  
Leo is left spacing out while the other lawyer walks away with his family; his words keep echoing inside the prosecutor's head.  
It's a date.  
***  
Ryoma and Xander are in the latter's office.  
'Did you hear of Leo and Takumi yet?' Ryoma can't help but bring the topic up, staring at his friend's aquarium and poking at fish from the other side of the fish tank.  
'Are they romantically involved already? Good.'  
'Just because we are courtroom enemies, we don't have to be the same outside of it. I believe it's about time to transform the rivalry into closer and warmer bonds, don't you think so as well?'  
'Isn't that what we are currently handling?'  
Ryoma smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> did i say this was supposed to be an ace attorney au  
> also what takumi says to hinoka was supposed to be 'hinoka byakuya are you crazy' but i just searched this one up i dont speak japanese sorry aaa
> 
> anyway i hope u liked yjis piece od whatever this is
> 
> sorry foe the poor formatting!


End file.
